Virtual reality head-mounted displays have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. For example, virtual reality head-mounted displays may allow users to experience realistic, immersive virtual environments while playing video games, during flight simulation training, or when interacting with co-workers around the globe.
Head-mounted display systems often include strap assemblies that enable users to comfortably position and hold the virtual reality head-mounted displays on their heads. Circuitry may be included in the strap assemblies to electrically connect the virtual reality head-mounted displays to components, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs) disposed in back pieces connected to the strap assemblies. A conventional strap assembly may include an internal channel to accommodate wiring. Unfortunately, such an internal channel may form an aesthetically unpleasing depression on an exterior portion of the strap assembly. The internal channel may also compromise the strength and durability of the assembly.